The present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method and system for identification between users in proximity to each other. Identification between two or more users in a crowded pedestrian or vehicular traffic area can be challenging. For instance, it can be difficult to identify a party even if a location is agreed upon since the location may have many people in the vicinity. Also, a car service can be similarly difficult to identify when many similar looking vehicles are queued for providing transportation services. Thus, when arranging for a vehicle transportation at a busy location or business location, or waiting to meet a contact at a busy location, for example, an airport, it can be difficult to properly identify the vehicle or person which a person is meeting. In one example, calling a party on a mobile device and describing what a person is wearing or in another instance holding a sign, or describing a vehicle is not always possible and is time consuming and inefficient. In one example, people can be in a common attire (e.g., customary dress, uniform, typical work attire) or a vehicle can be similar to many other vehicles or part of a fleet of common vehicles, making visual distinction and description difficult for identification purposes. In another example, a map on a mobile device display can depict the location of one or more devices and is typically not very effective when the users are in close proximity to each other as the identifiers (e.g., dots) on the map can appear over one another or as a cluster and are not effective for distinguishing direction when the users' are in close proximity.